Starting Fresh Sort Of
by SoftballSass143
Summary: Mikayla Sparks has been out of the WWE for three years now after an ankle injury and pregnancy. What's going to happen when she's reunited with her old best friends and that one man who she's been trying to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

The twenty-one year old walked down the hallway, gym bag over her shoulder and clinging onto the hand of her three year old daughter. She couldn't  
believe she was back here. She fought a few years ago as WWE's youngest Diva and had to quit after spraining her ankle and soon after finding out she was pregnant. She  
only remembered doing "it" with one guy, and he literally left the damn country when he found out. But Mikayla Sparks was glad he was gone. No, he WASN'T in the WWE,  
but he traveled with her when SHE was. But that man ruined her friendship and relationship with who is now one of the most powerful men in the WWE. If word gets  
round...  
Mikayla picked up her daughter, afraid she would get run over by a member of the camera crew or someone else, and walked a bit further down the hall. Her  
daughter was brought up watchig wrestling for her mother loved to keep up with the current storylines, waiting for the perfect time to come back. If her daughter knew  
where she was, god know's what'll happen. The two approached a locker room with a large golden star on it and a big "HATERS 3 ME" right next to it and Mikayla knew  
she was at the right room. She set down her daughter right behind her and knocked three times before a bleached blonde head poked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MIKAYLA'S POV

"Who's there babe?" a male's voice asked from inside the room. Maryse Oulette stood in the doorway, jaw dropped to the floor."Mickey!" she squealed before enveloping me in a large hug. Maryse stopped and looked down after hearing another tiny squeal.

"Auntie Maryse!" Rose- my daughter- said before Maryse picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Maryse is Rose's godmother and her godfather is-

Mike "the Miz" Mizanin appeared in the doorway behind his girlfriend with his best friend Alex Riley right behind him. "No way!" Mike said with a laugh. "Is it really Mickey and Rose?" he asked before Maryse passed Rose onto him. Rose gave Mike a big hug as I beamed and Maryse put her arm around my shoulders. Rose looked at Mike and Maryse and got a confused look on her face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked, her blue eyes shining in wonder. Maryse shot me a look.

"You never told her?!" she hissed. I shook my head 'no'. Rose always had to go to bed before Maryse or Mike were on TV!  
I took a second to think. "Baby, remember how we watch wrestling on Monday's and Friday's?" I said in my typical English accent. (Yes, I'm originally from London, England!) She nodded her head, her light brown curls bobbing. "Well Auntie Maryse and Uncle Mike ARE two of the wrestlers like the ones we see!" Her eyes widened and she turned and finally noticed Alex stading right behind her.  
"A-Ry!" she exclaimed before reaching over to hug Alex, which he gladly accepted.  
I gave Mike a hug since he's been occupied with Rose for the past few minutes. "I'm gonna take Rose into the locker room," Alex said "While you three get caught up. And then fill me in when you're done!" I nodded before they walked in and shut the door.  
"So what are you doing here?" Mike asked with a grin. "You haven't been back stage at one of these since you were seventeen!"  
I couldn't help but beam. "I'm starting my job!" I said with an AJ Lee-like squeal. "Vince and I have been keeping in touch and decided that I should start up again! I mean, I've been going to the gym at least four times a week and look at me now!"  
Our conversation went on and on like that for at least twenty minutes. Catching up (it's been about a year since we've seen eachother in person), telling stories, and then of course Mike had to be the one to bring up the question I've been trying to avoid. "So what are you going to do when you see him?" he asked me. I let out a teeny sigh and shook my head. "You know you're gonna end up working with him some way or another. Vince remembers your history together."  
"I'll face that when the time comes to it." I said flatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose?" Alex called as he walked out from the bathroom. "Rosey?!" he called in a more panicked tone. His eyes widened at the sight of the second locker room door, cracked open. "ROSE!" he shouted, frantically searching around the room. He opened the lockers, the closets, everything he could that Rose may have been hiding in. He was seriously starting to panic now. He lost his friend's three year old daughter in an arena full of people! God knows where she'll end up!  
Alex ran out of the door, not remembering that Mikayla was out there with Maryse and Mike. Mikayla shot him a questioning look as he put on an overly fake smile. "Is everything okay with Rosey?" Mikayla asked. When his smile wavered, she knew something was up and shot him her best death glare.  
"IrantothebathroomfortwominutesandIsatherdowninach airandtoldhertositandtoplaywithherdollsandwhenIcam eoutthedoorwasopenandshewasgone!" he spilled in a rush. Mike gave him one hell of a confused look.  
"Breathe and talk man," Mike said slowly as Alex panted. "Breathe. And. Talk."  
Alex took a deep breath before talking again. "I had to run to the bathroom for like, two minutes and I sat Rose down and told her to sit and play with her dolls and when I came out, the second locker room door was open and she was gone..." he trailed off in the end. Mikayla's eyes widened and suddenly she was furious.  
"YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER?!" she shouted at him. Mike stepped in between them because Mikayla would surely try to injure Alex for losing her child. "How about we go and look for her?" he suggested. "I'm sure the superstars would stop her if they saw her. I mean, we don't normally have three year olds walking around backstage at the arenas!" Mikayla nodded as the four went off in search of the little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose had gotten swept up in a crowd that was passing the locker room and was now in the main backstage hallway. Nobody noticed the little three year old, clutching onto her stuffed bear for her life. She had managed to fight her way out of the crowd and was walking around aimlessly. What she didn't know was that she was just by the Gorilla Position and the backstage gym area. She saw may tall people walking past, talking and laughing. She decided to follow them where they were going, hoping her mom was there. She walked into the room following a man with a goat-like face and was shocked- and a bit fascinated by what she saw. There were a bunch of people in the room, most of which she recognized. They were running on tredmills, lifting weights, or just talking with one another. She turned to her right and jumped back into something when she saw Brock Lesnar bench pressing, and Paul Heyman right next to him, yelling at him to keep it up. Paul looked at the little girl and his jaw dropped in astonishment. He signaled for Brock to look at the girl and, after saying something to Brock, Paul waddled out of the gym as quick as he could.  
That "something" that Rose bumped into just happened to be a someone who was holding the Intercontinental Championship belt. Wade Barrett (or Stu Sanders) turned around to face the small girl. He smiled when he saw her and kneeled down to her height.  
"Well hello there sweetheart," he said warmly. "What brings you back here?"  
Rose sniffled. "I can't find my mommy," she said softly. Wade was taken aback. He looked at the little girl and was reminded of someone he knows... Or knew.  
"Well can the Intercontinental Champion help you find your mummy?" he asked. Rose nodded eagerly and Wade lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders. She laughed and again, Wade mentally stopped. The laugh was so familiar too!  
Wade and the three year old happened to get the attention of another superstar. The man looked in astonishment, seeing as he knew who the girl got her looks from right away... He was just hoping it wasn't true. He decided to follow them to where ever they were going, just to make sure he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say sweetheart," Wade asked as they neared catering "Who IS your mum just so we can keep an eye out for her."  
"Mickey Sparks!" She said with a laugh. "She just got a job here."  
Wade stopped in his tracks. "Mickey Sparks? As in, MIKAYLA Sparks?" He clarified. Rose nodded her head.  
Wade was in shock. The last time he'd seen Mikayla was when she was the valet/mixed tag partner for him and...  
"Drew!" He said quickly. "Hey Rose, why don't we go and look for your mum in catering?" Rose nodded again and they were off. The man behind them knew correctly and left, knowing he did and didn't want to see Mickey.  
Wade searched frantically around catering until he found just the table he was looking for. 3MB was seated at a table already in their ring gear preparing for Raw.  
"Drew McIntyre!" Wade called, motioning for the Scotland native to come over. Drew excused himself from the table and came over to where Wade and Rosey were.  
"Why is there a kid on your head?" Drew asked pointing to Rose.  
"This isn't just ANY kid, Drew!" Wade said, beaming "This is Mickey's kid!"  
Drew nearly fell over. "She's back?" He asked excitedly.  
"She's back." Wade confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is chapter two! I've gotta say, I'm officially in love with this story! But I'm saying a HUGE thank you to RockStarBarbie326 for letting me use her character Kennedy! If you haven't already, go check out her story "Keeper" starring Kennedy Steele herself!**

The two men took off down the hallway with Drew now holding Rosie. They looked down every hallway and in most of the locker rooms until

Rosey finally shouted "Mommy!" And pointed down a hallway. The guys looked and sure enough, there I was along with Mike, Maryse, and Alex.

They let Rosey run into my arms and the guys stood there, grinning like idiots. I looked up and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "Oh my god!" I squealed before running over to the guys and practically jumping into their arms.

"Oh my god!" I repeated "I haven't seen you guys in forever! Stu, I don't think I've seen you since IWW!"

They beamed. "Well I know I saw you here," Drew said "At least for a bit."

"I joined the WWE shortly after you left," Stu said "I was in the Nexus and now I'm under the name of Wade Barrett."

"I know!" I laughed "Do you think I wouldn't watch the WWE and IWW when I'm out?" They shook their heads. "Good. Cause that's ALL I watch!"

The guys smiled again. "Why don't we take you to meet Ms. Kennedy Steele?" Drew asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Kennedy Steele?"

"She's the commissioner of Raw. She's like a step above GM." Drew explained.

I nodded, understanding washing ver me. "I'm gonna join you guys considering I'm Ms. Steele's assistant," Alex piped up.

"We'll watch Rose while you go and walk around." Maryse said. I kissed Rose's head before giving her a stern "Don't walk away!" before giving her to Mike and Maryse and leaving with the guys.

"It's really great to see you again, Mickey." Wade said cheerily with his arm slung around my shoulders. I laid my head on his arm.

"And it's great to see you guys again!" I replied, equally as cheery. "It was pretty boring when I ha my time off. Except for raising Rosey, that was pretty interesting." I laughed.

Alex was leading us three down the hall in search of Kennedy's office. "Right this way you three," he said leading us to a door which read "COMMISSIONER".

"I don't give a shit what you want you fucking walrus!" a woman's voice yelled from inside the office. "She's employed and as long as I'm in charge here it's staying that way!"

Alex opened the door and left the three of us standing in the doorway. The sight in the office was interesting to say the least. The woman who I assumed was Kennedy Steele was standing angrily at her desk, hands slammed down on the top. Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, and CM Punk were standing on the other side, all red in the face. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, are you Kennedy Steele?" I asked slyly, fully aware of who she was now. The guys turned around to see me flanked by Drew and Wade.

I didn't want to see Punk, not yet at least. "Look at that! Already surrounded my men!" Paul sneered.

"Heyman. Lesnar." I spat. "You two still look like shit."

"And what about me?" Phil asked bitterly. "Not gonna say anything about ME?"

I gave him such a fucking death glare. "I shouldn't even waste my breath on a worthless little shit like you," I spat, venom dripping off my words. "If I say something, are ya gonna have Mr. Brock come and give me an F5?"

"Maybe I'll give you an F5 just for the hell of it." Brock growled as he stepped up to me. His 6'3 figure was huge compared to my little 5'2 build, but I couldn't stand down.

Kennedy stepped in. "Paul, Brock, and Punk. If you three don't get out of here within the next seven seconds, you're all fired!" She shouted. The three scrambled out of the room, not without giving me a death stare. Man, if looks could kill.

Punk stopped in the door. "I look forward to watching you fail in the business, Mickey." He spat before Alex slammed the door in his face.  
Kennedy came around the front of her desk. "Hi," she said with a smile "Im Kennedy Steele, but I guess you kinda know that already. I'm guessing you're Mikayla?"

I nodded. "That's me! Those three buffoons giving you trouble?"

She groaned. "They're total morons! I had to have security keep Paul and Brock out a few weeks ago, but that didn't go well." She sighed.

"Anyways, your ring gear should be delivered to your locker room and you may or may no be on the card for fighting tonight, but we want to reintroduce you to the WWE Universe. Any questions?" She asked looking from me to Drew to Wade.

"Actually..." Drew said motioning for all of us to lean in. He whispered his plan, and boy did we love it.

"So can you make it work?" He asked Kennedy a few minutes later.  
She nodded with a grin. "I'm the commissioner, I can make anything work! If ol' Johnny Boy don't like it, oh freakin well!" I'm totally glad I didn't bring Rosie down here with me! "And as I said earlier, your gear should be delivered to your room soon, who we conveinently booked you with these two. Go around and catch up with everyone else. And hey, Hunter and Shawn have been looking for you since this morning." She said with a wink. "And as always, come over here if you have any trouble with anyone."

"Thank you SO MUCH Kennedy," I said shaking her hand. I'm so psyched about this! My first night back and I already have my first appearance on Raw ready!

We left Mikayla's office and waltzed down the hallway, feeling more confident than usual. Everyone at the least snuck a look at the three of us, some people's mouthes gaping. "Oh, shoot!" Drew said quickly. "Will you two come with me for a second? I need to do something real quick."

Wade and I nodded before following Drew down to the catering area. I looked around, soaking it all in. I loved to be back here. I looked as

Drew was leading us through and caught a glimpse of a few old superstars I used to work with. Note: Make sure to stop and catch up with them after what ever Drew's doing!

Drew lead us to a table where two others were. "Slater, Mahal," Wade spat.

Heath and Jinder stood up. "Barrett," Heath froze "And who's this pretty little lady over here?"

Wade and Drew looked at him like he had three heads. "You seriously don't know who she is?!" Drew asked, lost for words.

A voice answered his question. "Mickey!" a voice shouted before I was put in a headlock and hand ruffled my hair. I was released to see Shawn Michaels and HHH standing there, also beaming. "It's our baby girl!" Shawn said overdramatically before pulling me in for a tight hug. Hunter joined in and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is the baby here?" Hunter asked "We, and Steph, wanna see her!"

I laughed. "She's off in the locker room with Maryse and Mike." I said before they took off in the direction of the locker room.

"So," Heath said with a sly smirk "THIS is the famous Mickey Sparks you've been telling us about?"

Drew seemed to be blushing. "Yep, and I've come to tell you guys that now, it's gonna be 2MB."

Jinder's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You're quitting?!" He nearly shouted. Drew nodded.

"Yep! Later losers!" He said before he lead us out of catering.

"You're gonna regret this, McIntyre!" Heath yelled after us. The three of us shared a glance and bursted out laughing. Drew wouldn't regret quitting their joke of a tag team!

They lead me to the locker room, which was right up the hall from Mike and Maryse's. I finally set down my bag and saw a box sitting in the doorway. "Addressed to Ms. Mikayla Sparks!" Wade said, handing it over. I opened it up eagerly and right away, I loved it. A corset printed with the British flag on it laid on top with a black pair of spandex shorts underneath. Finally under that was a heeled pair of black boots and a note. "Mikayla, here's your ring gear for tonight! I really hope you do well, I know the WWE Universe will love you! -Kennedy" I took my gear and ran over to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few! Gotta get ready for tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

I checked myself out in the mirror before heading out to the guys. My dirty blonde hair was up in a braided bun on top of my head. My tanned skin was showing off in my corset and shorts, and the shoes made me look a teeny bit taller. I turned and the heart shaped tattoo on my shoulder looked pretty good. I applied a final layer of red lipstick before stepping out the door and back to the locker room.

"How do I look?" I asked with a giggle as I spun around. The guys looked up from their seats where they were sitting in their own gear. They beamed.

"You look great!" They said. There was a knock at the door and Drew sprung up to get it. He cracked it open.

"She'll be out in a minute!" He said to whoever was there. "Yes, I seriously mean a minute!"

I rolled my eyes. It's typical of Drew to think women take forever to get ready. Just to show him up, as soon as he shut the door I bounced over to him before squealing, "I'm ready!"

He smiled before motioning for Wade to come over and they slipped out of the locker room. "Ladies and gentlemen," Drew started "I'm sure that you all have noticed the presence of a certain past diva here."

"And we are glad to have her as a member of our stable," Wade continued "So if you all will please allow us to introduce the third member of the United Nations, Mikayla Sparks!"

That was my cue. I swung open the door to see most of the locker room -Superstars and Divas alike- all standing around. I was beaming as Wade and Drew flung their arms around my shoulders and everyone cheered. I was greeted by old friends- John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, ect. And then I was greeted and welcomed back by some new faces- Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee, Antonio Cesaro, ect. It was nearing eight o'clock and some people had to go and get ready for the beginning of the show. Maryse, Mike, and Alex walked over with Maryse holding tight to Rosey.

"Mommy!" Rosey exclaimed "You look pretty! Are you fighting tonight?"

I laughed and took her back from Maryse. "I am, you goofball!" Another voice interrupted us. I turned to see Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman standing behind me. I panicked and gave Rose back to Maryse. "Take her back to the locker room, don't let her out of your sight. Don't let anyone you don't trust take her." I instructed before her and Mike ran back to the locker room, Rosey staring wide-eyed over Maryse's shoulder at the monster of a man in front of me. Alex ran in the direction of Kennedy's office.

"Awfully young to have a kid, aren't we?" Brock asked mockingly.

"Awfully stupid to be speaking English, aren't you?" I spat back. Brock growled.

Paul stepped up, a stupidly smug look on his face. "You may want to be careful what you say here Miss Sparks. Things aren't like they were three years ago."

I scoffed. "I've been watching this every week, Heyman!" I spat "I realize that things aren't the same, by far! If anything, I'd say that you two are the reason why it's-"

"Is there a problem here?" asked the voice of Kennedy Steele. Brock rolled his eyes and Paul looked like he was ready to snap. The two of them turned to face her and Paul plastered a fake smile onto that walrus-like face of his.

"No, Miss Steele, there isn't." he said in a mock-cheery way. Him and Brock walked in my direction to leave. Paul stopped at my side.

"You better be careful Mikayla," he hissed "Or else there may be consequences to you and your boys. And possibly your little angel, Rose? Was her name?"

I turned around and swung a right hook at Heyman. He fell to the ground and I immediately attacked him with another round of kicks and punches. Brock would have been over here ripping me off of Paul, if Kennedy hadn't called security on the two of them. Wade and Drew managed to pull me off of Paul leaving him enough time to scramble away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" I screeched "OR ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THIS DAMN SHOW'S OVER!"

The guys basically carried me away- thrashing and kicking- to our group locker room and sat me down on the bench. I was still seething.

"That... That ASS!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the bench "Does he really think he can threaten to hurt my daughter like that?! I mean, she's three freaking years old! What the fuck has she done to him?!"

The guys looked at me deeply for a moment before Drew whispered something to Wade and the Englishman rushed out of the room. "What was that?" I asked, obviously confused.

Drew sat on the floor next to me. "I sent Wade to check the list for tonight, If Maryse or Mike isn't due to do anything on the show, we'll ask them to take her back to the hotel. We don't need anything happening to her, especially on your debut night!" I cracked a smile. He was right. Rosey was my world. I couldn't let just anybody watch her.

I sighed and sat my head in my hands. Drew laid a hand on my shoulder as the door creaked open, and then shut again. "Maryse isn't on the card today so she's going back to the hotel with Miss AJ Lee. AJ's great with kids," Wade said as he knelt down next to me. I picked my head up, knowing that I can't be like this during a show.

"You've just got to calm down kiddo," Wade said softly "Nothing's going to happen to her. Hunter told me that he'd fire both Brock and Paul on the spot if they even lay a finger on her. Now come on, it's almost time for us to go out."

I did one final mirror check before following Drew and Wade out the door. It was great being back, let me tell you. Something just felt weird, like there was extra tension in the air tonight. I shook it off and put my arms around the guys' shoulders, having to stand on my toes to do so.

Let's just pray that tonight goes off without a hitch.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories in forever! Vacation and babysitting has taken up a lot of time! But I'm going to be updating ALL of my stories today! Yay!**

**Sorry that this chapter was kinda sucky, but it's gonna get better next chapter when Mikayla makes her return to the WWE! Make sure to review and rate! Love ya! xx**


End file.
